Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Sounds Adventure/Transcript
= Main = * ''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. ''This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Sounds Adventure. * (Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) * Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name is Elmo! * Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! * Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are So Excited to Listen to All Kinds of Different Sounds and How Well They Make! * Zoe: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are Here! * Zoe: Let's Get The Door! * (Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) * Elmo: Hi, Everyone! * Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! * Big Bird: We're So Excited for Your Sounds Adventure! * Elmo: We Are Too! * Zoe: Nice Sounds, Guys! * Grover: Thanks, Zoe! * Snook: Can We Come In? * Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! * Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo’s Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) * (Ringing Sounds) * Bob the Builder: Hey!, What Was That? * Zoe: Listen!, It's A Ringing Sound! * (Ringing Sounds) * Big Bird: Yeah!, I Think We're Gonna Need Our Ears to Figure Out What The Sound Is! * Elmo: Will You Listen With Us? * Bob the Builder: Sure! * Zoe: Great! * Big Bird: Let's Be Quiet So We Can Listen! * (Ringing Sounds) * Big Bird: Do You Think These Keys Were Making That Sound? * (Keys Shaking) * Max: No! * Big Bird: Oh!, Good Listening! * (Keys Shaking) * (Ringing Sounds) * Elmo: Yeah!, That's More of A Ringing Sound! * (Ringing Sounds) * Zoe: We Must Be Getting Closer!, The Sound is Getting Louder! * Big Bird: So, Do You See What's Making That Sound? * (Ringing Sounds) * Papa Bear: The Wind Chime! * Big Bird: The Wind Chime!, Right! * Elmo: That's What's Making That Ringing Sound! * (Ringing Sounds) * Elmo: Hey!, I Heard Something Too! * Rosita: You Do? * Elmo: Yeah! * Zoe: What Did You Hear, Elmo? * Elmo: I Heard A Telephone Ringing! *Big Bird: Oh!, Good Listening, Elmo!, The Telephone is Also Making A Ringing Sound!, Listen! *(Telephone Ringing) *Ant: Oh Yeah! *Elmo: Hey!, I Hear Something Too! *Zoe: What Did You Hear, Elmo? *Elmo: Hmm, I Know!, You, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Elmo Hears!, I Love Blue's Clues! *Super Why, Jodi Platypus, Dash, Dot, Daniel, Sheep, Cookie Monster & Max: Yay! *Lionel: Good Idea! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Duck: Hey, Big Bird!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! * Big Bird: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... * Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! * Big Bird: Notebook!, Right!, Hi, Sidetable! * Sidetable: Big Bird!, Elmo!, Zoe!, Elmo's Friends!, The PBS Kids Characters!, Close Your Eyes! * (Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Closing Their Eyes) * Sidetable: Do You All Know What This Sound Is? * (Drawer Opens) * Elmo: Oh!, That Sound is Your Drawer Opening So We Can Reach In and Get Our Notebook! * Sidetable: Yep! * Zoe: Okay! * Music Man Stan: So, Big Bird!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? * Big Bird: Well... * (Song Starts) * Big Bird: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... * Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Handprints! * Big Bird: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those Are Our... * Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Clues! * Category:Article stubs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Movie Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Transcripts